Memory Beta talk:Community article
Chops, I'm curious about "too fragmented" comment about Riker?--Turtletrekker 10:59, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :Most of the paragraphs are only one or two sentences, organized by chronology (I think). Until recently, books haven't followed a specific chronology, so it's a jumble. Compare memoryalpha:William T. Riker, which organizes facts by category along a rough timeline, with seperate sections for things like relationships and lifelong interests. --Chops 18:25, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Where does the actual voting for this take place now? This page doesn't show any recent decisions. The reason I ask is that I'd be very interested in trying to get the current community article changed, since it doesn't seem to be a very active page. -- DataNoh 22:29, 16 April 2007 (UTC) So, what happened to this project.--Long Live the United Earth 09:15, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Abandoned due to lack of interest. People just want to work on their own articles nowadays and there isn't much community spirit left around here anyway. The initial batch we worked on are featured articles, including the Borg history article. --The Doctor 11:34, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe we just need to find a new format for community engagement, I think we have plenty more people here now than we did a couple of years ago (and with the new film coming I'm expecting that start increasing somewhat next year) so it should be possible to find a way to engage us as a community as well as our individual projects. I think the problem with this particular community project is that it can require a lot of work to research something for some of the suggested articles. Borg history was in a way easy, because there are plenty of Borg stories to mine from and to contribute all you really had to do was write up the story of the ones that stuck in your mind and put it on the timeline. So perhaps one thing we could do is try and think of something a bit modular like that - The Federation history page is quite under developed for example. We could try and reinvigorate other things too. I've quite enjoyed the occasional image request since the Memory Beta:Requested images page was started. And I try and make articles to a quality to submit to Memory Beta:Nominations for featured articles, very few others seem to submit or vote on those, and Memory Beta:Good Articles never really got off the ground. --8of5 13:51, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :It would be nice to have more work on community articles here and they were a good idea, but there is little interest in developing a community here anymore. Anything that requires a community decision is largely ignored (FA nominations, deletion discussions, the lot). Part of the problem maybe down to the attitudes of long-time contributors and admins (myself included) to new contributors. The community decisions we have reached in the past have been ignored by some long-standing contributors and in my view things are somewhat in a mess. :I used to be a keen contributor here but now, I quite often want to add something, but think why bother? Someone will probably take exception to it and bombard me with questions about it or else just move the article with no explanation except a pithy or sarcastic comment. Sorry guys, but I have to be honest :-( --The Doctor 15:03, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I understand your position doc (can I please call you doc) about the sarcastic comments, there does seem to be a lot of that. The little ego wars are kind of annoying. I just wanted to make a couple of suggestions: a) about the Good article thing add that to the bar in the Recent changes section next to the featured articles, but first archive the old discussions on that page. b) I think there are at least a couple of admins who aren't around here anymore need to have there powers yanked (there is precedent on other wikis). c)Also, I thought administrators could issue some kind of message to all the users; which could be used ask for a vote in the forum on whether to keep some of these lesser-used projects around anymore. Just a few ideas feel free to ignore me.--Long Live the United Earth 19:11, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, there is definitely some problem with the community feeling here -- I remember when I joined I made a suggestion about changing the way I, as a new member of the community, was treated, based on my experiences as an admin and contributor at several other wikis -- and I was insulted and sworn at. I guess that's stayed with me, and to make things worse, it still happens, eighteen months later. There isn't really any admin guidebook to tell an admin how to deal with that, but I don't like when a discussion about voting for an article or changing some punctuation turns into a diatribe about how one user is tired of another. :I'd love to find a way for us to vote on good works are simply to involve discussion for matters the community in general should have a say in -- but how do we do it if we can't control the conduct of users? -- Captain MKB 19:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) To control the community (I don't think it's too horrible but it could get worse) you could set up new and tougher rules on how users interact. Also, I would suggest moving this into the forum since it is discussing various topics now instead of just this page. As to the Good articles there are two templates, here and here, which should be combined into one (I've got no idea as to how templates work or I'd do it). Also, I would nominate The Cage for a Good article because it can be filled in to turn it into a featured article.--Long Live the United Earth 19:46, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Developing our own, concise, code of conduct for contributors and administrators would definitely be a good idea, and I would suggest that we draft a code of conduct that we can all agree to stick to and discuss amicably. This would definitely help define and hopefully improve community relations. :With regards to keeping the community article going, perhaps we could all pick a "subject of the month" which we could all contribute to. The Federation history article could be a good example: having a fairly good knowledge about the TOS novels I could add info from them, while somebody else could add info from RPG sourcebooks (an area I lack in), while others could add info from comics and games. We all have our favorite mediums and eras, so it would be a good idea to pool our collective resources. --The Doctor 20:26, 25 August 2008 (UTC) My suggestion would be move this to forum and first implement a code of conduct and then discuss the other stuff so that we don't start snipping at each other. Also, in a forum we could split this up into different sections for each seperate discussion instead of jamming several ideas into one or two big paragraphs.--Long Live the United Earth 20:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :I've started two forum subjects for the continuation of this discussion, I tried to sum up the chat so far but I'm sure I missed things so do pipe in too summarise your position so far and continue the discussion: Forum:Behaviour Policy and Forum:Community projects --8of5 22:19, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::I found another article that seems like a good broad subject for a community article: Federation Relations with the Klingon Empire. --8of5 02:36, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Continuation As can be seen, I brought this up before and it didn't really go anywhere. I'm to blame for that as much as anyone else, but I'd like to know what everyone thinks about trying to get this going again? If no one wants to do it, that's fine too, I'd just like to get it off the main page if we aren't going to use it.--Long Live the United Earth 18:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC)